multibitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clove Kentwell
“I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show!” - Clove to Katniss Everdeen Clove Kentwell is the secondary antagonist of The Hunger Games. She was 15 years old and the female tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games and a Career Tribute. Even though she was slightly smaller than the rest of the Careers, she was extremely feared by the other tributes, because of her deadly knife-throwing skills, which made her deadly both from a distance and from a close-up. She seemed to have a deep hatred for Katniss Everdeen, perhaps because Everdeen received a higher training score than her. She was portrayed by the legendary Isabelle Fuhrman. Biography Early Life Clove was born in District 2. As it's used there, they train their children since a very young age, so that they can compete and eventually win The Hunger Games. District 2 has 10 Victors (more than any other district), which proved that the District 2 tributes are the best Careers and have the most chances of winning. When the 74th Hunger Games were held, Clove was 15. She volunteered at the Reaping and became the female tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games. 74th Hunger Games Clove was the female representative from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games and an expert at knife-throwing. She was extremely feared, even from some of the Careers and was known for never missing a target. She formed an alliance with her district partner, Cato Hadley, and the other Careers, Marvel Sanford and Glimmer Belcourt. She was ruthless and bloodthirsty like most of the tributes that come from District 2. And she was the only Career that almost managed to kill Katniss twice (1st: Bloodbath, 2nd: Feast) and the only Career that survived both of Katniss attempts to kill her (1st: Tracker Jackers, 2nd: Two arrows) and eventually was not killed by Katniss. Tributes' Parade At the Parade, Clove, along with her district partner Cato Hadley, were suited up in Gold Roman themed armor, representing the Masonry of District 2. Training The Career pack was created during Training and was stuck together during the training sessions. Clove showed her knife-throwing skills to the other tributes since the first day, which made her extremely feared by the other tributes and made them not wanting to meet her in the arena. She shew her skills at knife-throwing to the Gamemakers as well during the Private Sessions and scored a 10. At this point, most likely Cato and she developed a deep hatred for Katniss, for outscoring both of them with an 11. This caused them to seek revenge later during the Games, with varying success. Interview For her interview with Caesar, Clove wore an orange long dress and was described to be sweet, but sarcastic and arrogant. Cornucopia Bloodbath When the gong sounded, Clove like the other tributes ran towards the Cornucopia to receive weapons and supplies. She got a vest filled with knives, which never took off. She earned the first kill in the Games by throwing a knife at the District 9 boy's back, killing him immediately. Next, she targeted Katniss' head, but she blocked it with her backpack and managed to get away from Clove. After Katniss left, Clove returned to the massacre at the Cornucopia. In the film, she killed the girl from 7 as well. The Careers were also joined by Peeta Mellark, in order to find and kill Katniss and later on the Games, from the boy from District 3, who helped them reactivate the mines, in order to protect their supplies. During the Games The first night, the Career pack went to the forest to hunt down tributes and came across to the female tribute from District 8. It is implied that Cato stabbed her with his sword, however her cannon didn't sound, so Peeta went back to finish her off. When he left, the Careers were disgussing if they should let him live or kill him right there, which they decided to let him live for now, in order to help them catch and kill Katniss. When the Careers found Katniss, some days later, they chased her through the forest and she climbed up a tree to safety. Cato and Glimmer tried but were unable to climb up the tree, due to their weight and instead set a camp below until Katniss comes down. The next morning, Clove and the other Careers woke up by a cracking sound and they suddenly fell Tracker Jackers sting them. They all made a run for the lake, except from Glimmer, the female tribute from District 1, who tripped and received enough stings that died(along with the girl from 4 in the book), which resulted at Katniss jumping off the tree and taking Glimmer's bow and arrows. Some days later, when all the Careers had recovered from the Tracker Jacker stings, set a camp at the Cornucopia and were joined by the boy from District 3, who helped them reactivate the mine bombs, in order for their supplies to be protected. Katniss and Rue then, formed an alliance and agreed Katniss to go to the Cornucopia and destroy the supplies, while Rue had to light fires to make the Careers leave the Cornucopia. When they saw the smoke, Clove, Cato, Marvel(the boy from 1) and the boy from 3 started hunting down Rue, while Katniss successfully destroyed their supplies. In the forest, they trapped Rue and let Marvel wait to see who would save her. He saw Katniss helping Rue, and he threw a spear at Rue killing her, while Katniss fired an arrow at his neck(heart in the movie) killing him. When the other Careers came back, Cato snapped the District 3 male's neck out of anger, because he made his job too well. Clove was able to calm Cato down, by saying that the one that destroyed their supplies must be dead, because of the explosion, so they waited until nightfall. Only then, they realized that the bomber was still alive and had killed Marvel. The Feast The Feast was Clove's biggest scene and the one that we meet her better. The previous night, there was an announcement made that there can be two Victors, if they originate from the same district. So, Cato and Clove formed a plan, which involved Clove going to the Cornucopia to get the pack, while Cato would be covering for her. When Katniss ran to take the medicine for Peeta, Clove saw her and threw a knife at her, which sliced her above the left eye, and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. After taunting her and expressing her hatred for her, she promised that she would give Katniss a slow and painful death. She picked a knife from her jacket and started torturing Katniss beginning from her lips as Katniss wouldn't be able to kiss Peeta again. Katniss them spat her blood all over Clove's face, making even more angrier. she was very smart. Death Clove's death was not a pretty one. In the book, Thresh(the male tribute from District 11) heard Clove mentioning Rue's death and quickly yanked off of Katniss, and holds her foot above the ground. Thresh accused her of killing Rue, which Clove truthfully denied. When Clove saw him holding a large rock, she screamed for Cato and heard Cato answering back, shouting her name. Thresh then smashed the rock into her temple, cracking and denting her skull. Moments later, Cato ran to her, because he heard her calling, but was unable to save Clove in time as she later died in his arms as Cato begged Clove to stay with him. Cato later avenged Clove's death by killing Thresh. Cato loves her so much he killed Thresh. In the movie, Thresh heard Clove mentioning Rue's death and quickly grabbed her, pinning her against the Cornucopia. Thresh accused her of killing Rue, which Clove truthfully denied. Clove then screamed for Cato's help as she understood that without Cato being there, she had no chance of getting out of there alive. However, that made Thresh believe that Clove indeed killed Rue. Then Thresh violently slammed Clove's head against the Cornucopia twice, and cracked her skull. She fell to the ground with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Clove after a bit died from her injury, as her cannon was sounded some moments later. It is unknown if Cato came to Clove after Katniss and Thresh left the Cornucopia, as the scene changed. Catching Fire In Catching Fire, during Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour, they visited District 2, where they saw Clove's grieving family and tried to avoid eye contact. Katniss then realized that both Cato and Clove would have made it home in District 2, if it wasn't for her Peeta. Clove appeared in one of Katniss' nightmares before the 75th Hunger Games started. She stabbed Katniss in the cheek and then turned into a mutt and began licking her would, causing Katniss great pain. Clove reminded her that she can't run away from fears and from The Hunger Games themselves. Mockingjay “I killed Cato, and Cato killed Thresh, and Thresh killed Clove, and Clove tried to kill me. It goes round and round and who wins? Not us, not the districts, only the Capitol.” - Katniss to the people of District 2 In Mockingjay, Katniss mentioned Clove during a visit to District 2 to convince them to come with the Rebels' side. Relationships Cato Hadley “- CATO! CATO!” “- Clove!” “I hear Cato's answer, but his too far away. I can tell that much, to do her any good. What was he doing? Trying to get Foxface or Peeta, or had he been lying in wait for Thresh, and just badly misjudged his location? I can tell by the pain that he sees her on the ground that she's a goner. Cato kneels beside Clove, spear in hand, begging her to stay with him. In a moment he will realize it's futile, she can't be saved.”'' - Clove, Cato and Katniss, during Clove's death In the book, during the Feast, it was shown that not only Clove trusted Cato, but that Cato indeed cared a lot about Clove, as he came to the Feast as fast as he could, after hearing Clove shouting his name. He also shew that he wasn't completely ruthless. After Katniss left the Feast, she said that as Cato called Clove's name, his voice sounded very pained and despite it's futility, Cato stayed with Clove until she died. He later avenged her death by killing Thresh. It is hinted that Clove and Cato must have known each other before the Games, since they were from the same district and had most likely a romantic relationship. However in the film, Cato instead seemed interested in Glimmer, and Cato and Clove seemed to have no relationship between each other. That is most likely had been done, in order to have the sponsors' support. It is possible that Cato and Clove were in fact a couple, but concealed it to appear stronger. As when Glimmer slept on Cato's arm, his position suggested that he was unaware of her doing this and he looked to be shaking his arm away from her, when they were awoken by Tracker Jackers. Also, Cato didn't come back when Glimmer was screaming for help, as he preferred to run with Clove and Marvel to the lake. Physical Appearance Clove, like her allies, was strong, fit, healthy and brawny. She was described in the book as being 50-100 pounds heavier than Katniss, making her the thinnest Career. She had dark hair, mostly tied up in a high ponytail, dark eyes and some freckles. Clove was described as being 5’4’’, making her slightly smaller than the other Careers. Personality Clove was strong, sadistic, arrogant, ruthless, merciless, vicious, sarcastic, violent, dangerous and powerful. Clove was also slightly unhinged, which made her a feared opponent. She had a strong hatred for Katniss due to her score of 11 from the Gamemakers. When she captured Katniss at the Feast, she joyfully said she was going to make her death a slow and painful one. Clove was also intelligent, supporting Marvel in his idea to keep Peeta alive to get to Katniss, and was smart enough to go to the lake to heal her Tracker Jacker wounds, and was also instinctive enough to go back to the Cornucopia instead of chasing Katniss. She was raised with the Career mindset. Behind the Scenes Fuhrman had originally auditioned for the role of Katniss, but she was told that she was too young, as she was only 14. She was also told she was too old to portray Primrose Everdeen and got a callback asking if she wanted to audition for Clove instead. Many critics have praised her performance as Clove, identifying her as a breakout star. Trivia * Clove's name means to cleave, which means to split with a sharp instrument, which makes sense since Clove is very skilled with knives, as seen the night before Glimmer's death when she threw three knives at a lizard for target practice. * In the film it is shown that she weighs 100 pounds. * Clove was the youngest and smallest of the careers, but might have been feared more than Glimmer or Marvel because of her deadly knife throwing skills, and her slight mental problems. * It is stated that they made Clove extremely skilled and a little mentally off in the film, due to the fact that Fuhrman was smaller than the other actors who played the Career Tributes. Also, the Career Tributes were supposed to be bigger than most of the other tributes to make them more feared, but by making Clove an expert with knives and a little mentally unstable, she was able to be just as intimidating. * In the film, Clove gets a training score of 10, only one point less than Katniss'. Her district partner, Cato also manages to get a training score of 10 during his private session. * In the film, her betting odds of winning were 5-1, the same as Marvel, the District 7 boy and the District 8 girl. This means the district 8 girl and Clove had the highest betting odds for a female, and second highest of the Careers. Clove came 2nd with the highest betting odds in the careers. She was beaten by Cato, despite this she was the highest female Career both times. * According to Linda Flowers, the film's hair stylist, Clove's arena hairstyle was inspired by the "bad girls" in Japanese action movies, who had high ponytails with knives in them. To make it look more original, they made it like little balls coming down her head. * She is the only tribute to survive one of Katniss' arrows, in the book. In the movie, Clove is the only one to escape two of Katniss arrows. * She is the only career to survive an encounter with Katniss twice. First the Tracker Jackers, and then two of Katniss' arrows at the Feast, unlike her fellow tribute, Cato. Cato only survived the Tracker Jacker and the second time Katniss tried killing him, he died, so did Marvel. Glimmer was the only one, and the District 4 female, to die after Katniss' first attempt at killing them. * Clove's dialogue was changed in the film, shortening her speech. Also the beginning of this scene changes, as Katniss does not wrestle with Clove in the books, instead she is cut by one of Clove's knives. * In the book, right before Thresh grabs her, Katniss spits in her face, but in the film, she just says, "And now, we're going to kill you..." and raises her knife, then Thresh grabs and kills her. * Like Marvel, Clove is killed by the same person in the movie as in the book, but in a different way. In the book, Clove's skull was dented by Thresh's rock. But, in the movie, her skull was split by being slammed head-first into the Cornucopia. * Clove was the only member of the original Career Pack to not be killed by Katniss, instead she was killed by Thresh. * Peeta Mellark paints a picture of Clove arranging her knives in her jacket after the Games during the Victory Tour along the way to District 11. Category:Fighter Category:Teenage Bitches Category:Athletic Bitches Category:Arrogant Bitches Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Movie Bitches Category:Book Bitches Category:Hatemongers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Envious Bitches Category:Trash - Talking Bitches Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Bitches Category:Thugs Category:Psychopaths Category:In love Bitches Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mass Murdered Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Emotionless Bitches